legends_of_lore_appfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventurer's Guild Tutorial
This is the first Tutorial of the game. * As a novice to the world of Lore, you begin your quest in the Adventurers Guild, where all would-be adventurers learn their basic skills. The Story I have arrived at the Adventurer's Guild for my tutorial. * Entrance foyer ** You stand in the entrance foyer of the Adventurers Guild. This room appears to be deliberately bereft of anything of interest, to focus your attention on the only exit, to the south. Maybe you should go that way? * Adventurers Guild reception ** A clerk is here. ** You are in the reception room of the Adventurers Guild. Painted tapestries and frescos overhead depict the early lives of some of the lands most famous adventurers to have begun their journeys here. You can't help but wonder, will your image adorn these walls someday? ** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text *** The clerk looks up at you expectantly, evidently expecting you to say something. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** The clerk looks up at you and gives a faint smile. **** "Ah, welcome', he says. 'You must be here for the training program. Please follow me.' **** And with that, he gets up from behind his desk, opens a door to your east, and wanders through it. * Waiting room. ** You stand in a waiting room. A small bell sits on a table nearby, tempting you to give it a ring. ** To use the bell, tap on the blue text *** You pick the bell up and give it a gentle ring. Suddenly, you become aware of the clerk standing behind you again. He smiles softly and says, 'ah, you rang?' ** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** 'Lore can be a dangerous place', says the clerk, 'and it would do you no good to pretend otherwise. So we should begin by teaching you the basics of combat. **** 'In the next chamber, you will find a simple opponent to face, and defeat in combat. Fear not, it should be no match for you, even with your novice skills. Simply use the combat icons in your application bar at the bottom of this screen once you meet it, to attack. You will soon defeat it. **** 'But before you proceed you should equip yourself with a weapon, Here...' **** And with that, the clerk drops a knife at your feet. **** 'Click on that knife to have a look at it, then pick it up. Once you have picked it up, access your Inventory from your applications bar menu (you will have to expand the menu to see the Inventory option). Select the knife from your Inventory and you should find you have the option to weild it.' And with that, the clerk is gone. ** A steel knife lies at your feet. *** Tap the red text to view description and parameters. *** Pick it up ** You pick up the knife, and strap it to your belt. Your first weapon! ** Don't forget to wield this knife. After dismissing this message by clicking on the back button below, you will return to your current location. From there, expand the application bar at the foot of the page, and select your Inventory. Click on the knife in your Inventory, and use the application bar to wield it. ** To wield, tap the sword that appears after going into the Inventory and tap the steel knife. I have learned to talk to people, and to interact with the scenery, by clicking on the coloured text that I see. * Combat chamber ** A magical training mannequin is here, and leaps forward to attack you! *** Tap on magical training mannequin **** The mannequin is made of polished wood, and inscribed with magical symbols, presumably to animate it by some sorcerous means. It lurches towards you like some kind of bizarre puppet, brandishing a wooden sword menacingly. ** Tap the sword to battle *** You have X hit points. *** A magical training mannequin has 5 hit points. ** Battle options *** Sword = Attack with weapon *** Lightning bolt = Cast a spell *** Cube = Use an object ** Antechamber *** A clerk is here. *** You stand in a cramped antechamber. A wooden bench stands against the wall, and a jug of water sits upon a nearby table. This looks like a room used for combatants to catch their breath in, after exiting the Combat Chamber. *** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. **** Tap on the speech bubble ***** The clerk grins at you. 'Enjoy your first fight? You seemed to do pretty well there. ***** Without waiting for you to answer, he continues. ***** 'You may have taken some injury during that fight. and you'll certainly have gained some experience. When you gain enough experience, you will gain a level, which means you develop. You will become a better fighter, and you may just learn some new abilities when that happens. ***** 'You can check these statistics, and more, by clicking on the 'Statistics' option in the application menu. Have a look now - when you've finished talking to me, and clicked the button below, expand your application menu and take a look at your statistics. Once you've had a look, have another word with me.' **** Look at Statistics **** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. **** Tap on the speech bubble ***** The clerk continues. ***** 'Seen your statistics? Okay, well before we proceed, let me heal those wounds of your.' ***** Suddenly, you are surrounded by a shower of faint green stars - no doubt some magical incantation the clerk has conjured up. As they dissipate, you look down to find that your wounds have been healed. ***** The clerk speaks again. ***** 'One thing you'll have to watch out for in Lore is the dark. ***** Without being able to see what you are doing, you won't know which way is which, and you might miss important things nearby. Take a look in the next room as an example. Once you find your way out and back here, have another word with me.' I have just won my first battle! * The Adventuers Guild Darkroom ** Tap the ? to exit * Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. * Tap on the speech bubble * You not have an oil lantern! ** The clerk grins at you again, 'Pretty dark in there, isn't it? ** 'To see your way around a dark location, you'll need a light source. Without it, you won't spot things that may be important, and you can easily get disoriented. 'Here, take this oil lantern, and head back into the darkroom to the south. You'll see what I mean then - once you can see, you'll spot something you missed before, and be able to continue with your training.' * The Adventuers Guild Darkroom ** All the windows here are blackened out, creating long, deep shadows in the recesses of the room. You are thankful for your light source, else you would not be able to see a thing here. A lever is mounted on the wall by a gate, guarded by a heavy portcullis. ** Use the lever by tapping on the blue text *** You pull the lever. With a heavy creaking noise, the portcullis raises, granting you a new exit from this room. * Audience chamber ** A clerk is here. ** You stand in an audience chamber, usually used for conducting lectures for would-be adventurers. ** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. ** Tap on the speech bubble *** The clerk smiles at you in an encouraging manner. *** 'Ah good, so you made it through the darkroom. So now you can see the difference having a light source can make. Here, let me take that lantern back off you, it doesn't have much oil left anyway. *** 'One thing you'll want to do from time to time is buy some new equipment. You'll find all sorts of shops in Lore, some selling general goods, some selling weapons. Some will even sell magical items, and potions. Obviously you'll need gold coins to buy things. You may find gold as treasure on your journeys, and many opponents you defeat in combat will have gold that you can take from their bodies. *** 'I see you have a little gold already (if you ever want to check how much gold you have, you can see it on your Statistics page). Head on over to the west and you'll find our equipment shoppe, you may want to stock up on some basic provisions before continuing. Once you're ready, come back here and carry on to the south.' I have seen how light and darkness work in Lore, and can now appreciate the value of a light source. * West ** Adventurers Guild Equipment Shoppe *** The shopkeeper is here, waiting to sell you his wares. *** You are in the equipment shoppe for the Adventurers Guild. This seems a good place to pick up some basic items before you begin your travels in Lore. *** Tap the shopkeeper to buy *** * South ** By a narrow underground stream *** A clerk is here. *** You stand at the back of a narrow underground stream, flowing to the south through a tunnel cut into the rock. *** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** The clerk speaks: **** 'Some parts of Lore are hazardous, and you will take injury if you linger there. In your travels you may be exposed to extremes of heat or cold, both of which will drain your hit points as long as you stay exposed to them. **** 'Water is also dangerous. You can swim for a while, but after moving through a few watery locations, you'll start to struggle keeping afloat, and will come to harm as you start to go under. So don't stay in the water too long! **** 'You seem a sturdy enough type, so let's put that to the test. Swim down this stream to the south. You'll have to swim through a few locations, and wil take a little damage before you reach dry land again. Don't worry though, as long as you keep heading south, you'll be fine. ** In an underground stream. *** The water here is rather cold, and surprisingly deep. You feel that you would rather not stay in the water too long. You spot a bank to the north, while the stream continue into the darkness to the south. ** In an underground stream. *** You guess that you are midway along the underground stream. Is sic stretches into the murk both to the north and to the south. ** In an underground stream. *** You are near to the south bank of the stream. Dry land beckons nearby, while the stream extends into the distance to the north. ** At the south bank of the underground stream. *** A clerk is here. *** You stand at the south bank of the underground stream, its dark, dank waters extending off to the north. *** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. *** Tap on the speech bubble I have learned how to swim - although I cannot swim too far without taking damage. * Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. ** You now have a golden locket. * Tap on the speech bubble ** The clerk speaks to you, ** 'If you look at your Statistics page, you'll see that both Fame and Infamy are mentioned. These are measures of how well-regarded you are in Lore. ** 'Fame is earned when you perform a heroic deed, whereas Infamy is earned when you perform something regarded as sinister or evil. Some people in Lore might react differently to you depending on how famous or infamous you are, and certain quests may only be available to persons of particular fame of infamy. ** To set you on your way, in the next location you visit, you will be given a choice. Take this gold locket. You can either return it to the old woman to which is belongs, or you can give it to the thief who stole it from her in the first place. Your choice will affect your standing in the world, and you will be able to see the effects of that simple decision on your Statistics page. Off you go now, and greet the person you wish to give the locket to.' * Antechamber ** An old lady is here. ** A thief is here. ** You stand in a spacious antechamber, with soft light cast by a hole cut into the ceiling, letting rays of daylight in. Benches line the walls, and a faint dusty smell hangs in the air. ** Tap the old lady. *** The old lady appears harmless, wrapped in a thick shawl that hangs from her slender frame. A wisp of grey hair has escaped the tight bun at the back of her head, and hangs over one of her pleading eyes as she looks at you hopefully. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** Taking pity on the old lady, you do the decent thing and return the locket to her. She thanks you, kissing your hand in a sign of deference, before being led away by one of the guild clerks. **** You hear a sound behind you, and turn to face the thief, who in a rage at your actions, has drawn his knife and leaps at you menacingly. ** Tap the thief. *** The thief is clearly a nasty piece of work. Clad in black, he grins at you with rotting teeth. His greasy black hair hangs by the sides of his face, and his hand rests lightly on a wicked knife, tucked into his belt. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** I have learned about fame and infamy, and have just completed my first honourable act, by returning a locket to an old lady from whom it was stolen. * Antechamber ** A thief is here, and leaps forward to attack you! ** Tap the sword to battle *** You have X hit points *** A thief has 5 hit points * Classroom ** A clerk is here. ** You are in one of the Adventurers Guild classrooms. Rows of benches stand before a lectern, where lessons in the at of adventuring are conducted. ** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. ** Tap on the speech bubble *** The clerk speaks to you, *** 'So, you see now, you have the choice to be honourable, and gain fame, or dishonourable, and gain infamy. Take a look at your Statistics and see how your decision has affected your Fame and Infamy. *** 'You should also appreciate that your actions have consequences. If you had chosen the other path back there, the consequences of your actions would have been different. There are no rights or wrongs in Lore, you are free to be as good or as evil as you wish. But be prepared to face up to the consequences of your actions, be they good or bad. *** 'Now, when we have finished here, you should also take a look at your Journal, if you have not done so already. You'll find it in the application bar when you are looking at your location. Your Journal will chronicle all the progress you have made in Lore on the quests you undertake. *** 'When you get to Lore, you'll no doubt have a main quest to fulfill, such is the way of adventurers. But you'll also find a number of side quests along your way. This training session, for example is a side quest. You'll find much of your progress summarised in the Side Quests section of your journal. Click on a side quest to see all its detail. Completed quests are also listed in your Journal. You should refer to it from time to time, to remind yourself of where you are and where you're going. *** 'You also have access to some maps, to help you find your way about. Some maps will be given to you as you complete quests or make progress in the game, others must be bought from shopkeepers. If you buy a map or find it in treasure, it will be automatically added to your maps collection. You can look at your maps at any time by selecting the Maps option from your application bar. You have one, very general, map already, showing the countries and borders of the land, and you'll soon acquire more once you finish here and reach Lore. Be sure to look at the correct map for where you are, and refer to it often, so you know where things are and so that you don't get lost! *** 'Something else to be aware of is the passing of time in Lore. Events occur as you play the game. Slain opponents may reappear after some time playing the game. Damage you have taken with slowly heal. If you eat food or drink a potion, you will not feel the benefit of another until after some time has passed. Some magical effects you gain the benefit off will wear off after some time. But time only passes as you play the game - if you leave Lore and come back to it the next day, no time will have passed in Lore. *** 'Well, I think that's all for now. Head on through that door to the east for some final words from my colleague, before you start on your way in Lore.' ** Lecture room *** A clerk is here. *** You stand in another classroom, this one larger than the one to your west. Presumably larger classes and lectures can be conducted here. A faint musky smell hangs in the air, and dust particles dance in beams of light cast from windows high above. *** Speak to the clerk by tapping on the pink text. *** Tap on the speech bubble **** The clerk speaks to you: **** 'Finally, we should talk about your profession, or character class. You have chosen the path of ***** the Warrior. ***** the Mage. ****** As a mage, you are a weak fighter, and will find that your skills in combat are rather poor. You are also less resilient to damage than other character classes, and you will receive further penalties if you use any weapons more... advanced... than stabbing weapons. Mages are good with knives and daggers, or similar stabbing weapons, but little else. ****** 'But, you can of course cast spells. You can access your spell book from the application menu in any location, and you also have the option to cast spells in combat (although not all spells are useful in combat, and some are not useful outside of combat). You begin your quest only knowing one spell, but will learn more as you progress through experience levels. ****** 'Casting spells use up magic points. If you do not have enough magic points to cast a spell, it cannot be cast. Magic points are recovered over time, as long as you are in Lore. ****** 'At some point, when you are more experienced, you will also learn the secrets of Alchemy. To use alchemy, you will need glass bottles and be in a location set up as an alchemy lab (you will be alerted when you are in such a location). You will then be able to mix up potions into the glass bottles in your possession. You will have to gain some more experience though, before you learn alchemy. ***** the Monk. ***** the Rogue **** 'So, I think you have the basics by now. Head on through that door to the north, and you will find your way to the world of Lore.' ** Portal Room *** You stand in a circular chamber, with a domed ceiling high above. The only light in this room is a watery, blue glow, eminating sic from a magical portal hovering in the centre of the room, about a foot off the ground. *** Tap the blue text of the portal **** Do you want to enter the magical portal, and be transported to the lands of Lore? ***** Yes ****** You own a new map! - Talleslund ****** You own a new map! - The town of Treebridge ***** No I have left the Adventurer's guild, and headed to the lands of Lore. * You step into the magical portal, and are temporarily blinded by an intense light, as you are transported into the Lands of Lore, to begin your quest. When your vision returns, you are elsewhere... Back